


Sighs

by rjlupin1031



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjlupin1031/pseuds/rjlupin1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...his dreams plagued him of long red hair and proclein skin with ice blue eyes. At first he thought it was Caitlyn but the shade of red was too intense, the eyes too blue, and the skin too pale. He knew it was someone else..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones or any of the charactors. I am not making money off of this fanfiction!

His back was drenched in sweat underneath his sweater as he pumped his legs harder. Petyr always ran in the early hours of the morning. It was the only way he had energy with the constant lack of sleep. He swore even his subconcious was in on his demise. His eyes would close for a second and his dreams were always of horrors from years past. He ran to forget the memories but he knew when night fell and sleep would overcome him, the nightmares would begin.

 

He forced himself to run even as his legs burned in protest. His heart hammered in his chest as the morning dew formed. The world was silent; these were rare minutes where he didn't have to hear the congestion of the city or the protest of pedestrians at intersections. It was just Petyr and the night. He used to think if he ran hard and fast enough he could fly. His legs pumping so hard they would form clouds he could climb into the sky.

 

Now his dreams plagued him of long red hair and proclein skin with ice blue eyes. At first he thought it was Caitlyn but the shade of red was too intense, the eyes too blue, and the skin too pale. He knew it was someone else.

 

He first heard her laughter, airy yet sharp and it had made him follow the sound to its source. She had been playing with Robin and in a rare scheme of events, he was actually playing. Albeit not fairly but he seemed smitten with his opponant and had been gracious with his greed. He could tell Robin didnt want to chase his friend away. He had done it before when he had ruined her sandcastle. Her pale skin nearly glimmered in the sunshine and her tears had made her mouth so deliciously salty.

 

And thats when his dreams of laughter turned to soft sighs, barely a moan. He would replay that kiss a million times. It was a nightmare all on its with its constant repeat. The sighs never getting louder but her lips always moving against his in a pattern he had now memorized, the soft sighs echoing relentlessly.

 

He slowed to a stop, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Was he winded from the punishing pace he set himself or the memory haunting him even on his run?

 

His watch told him he wasn't finished with his ritual but his mind told him something different. He needed the madness to stop. In all Petyr's life he had been able to for a moment forget his nightmares during his run but not her. She ruined even this small sacred peace.

 

He went to the apartment he had safely stowed her away. Robin had missed his playmate but Petyr thought the space would cure his ailments. It had only made things worse.

 

Petyr knew he wouldn't find her in the designated room he had given her and this only caused him more shortness of breath. He opened the door to his room and there she lay, an ethereal beauty sprawled sideways under the gray sheets of his bed. She looked so peaceful and he was having second thoughts of his next actions.

 

She squinted in his direction as she stirred. "Petyr? Please tell me thats you?"

 

Sleep laced her voice, airy and soft like her sigh. He couldnt say anything except stand there as she sat up, the light now exposing her peach silk pajamas, the ones she had him buy her. Gods, she looked so delicate and delightful.

 

"Petyr?" She could see him plainly now and worry knitted her features. She made to get out of the bed but he called out to her.

 

"No. Stay in bed. Everything is quite all right sweetling." Was it? Was he really quite all right?

 

She stopped but was tense. He didnt like disrupting her like this, he didnt want her to worry. Something deep down inside him, something dark he had acquired from his years of nightmares told him she needed to learn, that she couldn't stay innocent forever.

 

He didnt know what sick sense to take that in.

 

Petyr came to her in the bed. He touched her cheek and she softened, her eyelashes flickering up at him. Her lips were a pale pink as he pulled her to him. He was cautious not to be too rough, too demanding but she didn't pull back as their lips met and the kiss deepened. Their tongues almost melted together and time followed. The pattern was different this time and he quite enjoyed the change.

 

And there it was, that soft sigh. It sharpened as his fingers found the hem of her silk shirt and touched her hips. The sigh quivered as his long digits dipped between her legs and pushed aside fabric to rub at her slick core. The sigh changed completely as her lips pulled away from his own and a long delicious mewl erupted from her. She arched her back onto the bed. He nuzzled her neck with the tip of his nose and lips, following the long span of porcelain to her ear lobe.

 

Her hips moved wildly against his fingers as she erupted, her panting loud. Petyr throbbed as she sang his name. He tasted her on his fingers, her musky scent now laced into his senses. She pulled him to her, her teeth nibbling at his lower lip as she kissed him again.

 

He wanted to stop, he only wanted the madness of the repetitive sigh to change. Now she was wrapping her legs around his torso, pulling at his sweater with her fingers as she pushed as his pants with her toes. He never could have imagined her agility in this feat, but he let her. Damn himself to hell, he let her take his sweater off and push off his pants, exposing his lithe body that was still moist from his run . Petyr unbuttoned her silk shirt slowly, letting his now cool fingers touch her flesh. She let out a hiss, a sound he didn't expect. He saw the change in her features, the look of a drunk siren. She was even more beautiful this way, wanton. He exposed her breasts and immediately took one peak between his teeth. She curled into him, panting all over again.

 

She clawed at him and he threaded his fingers through her red tendrils, pulling. When she begged him with his name, he took the final plunge. He pulled off her undies and slowly entered her. Petyr almost came before fully enveloping her as he swore she erupted once again. She panted louder than before and her walls quivered around him. He found himself panicking, worried about hurting her but her hips urged him on and on he went.

 

Petyr captured her mouth as he found a rhythm that enraptured her, picking up speed and at her urging, harder. He could barely hold himself together as she came again. He pulled her into his arms tightly as he released, a moan escaping from him that she captured with her mouth.

 

He never wanted to leave her. Petyr only pulled out long enough to position her backside along his front and slipped back into her warmth. She wiggled her hips, wanting more but he hushed her with a kiss at the back of her neck and his nose rested along her hairline. There was more time later to finish their exploration.

 

He rested peacefully. No nightmares came to him. No punishing run needed. He found his new drug, a habit to replace his ritual, and it was Sansa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Your thoughts are welcomed!


End file.
